galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
4002
4001 <<<<<>>>>> 4003 __________________________________________________ *The "Centron Debate " occured in 4002 during the second major refit of the USS Devastator . Centron itself wanted to be recognized as a Servant to Stahl 1 but accepted Mothermachines argument that it is a Sentmac and thus a Sentient Being. During the second refit Centron became a Union Citizen , and the beiing was defined only as the physical "machine" aka the "Computronic" and not the ship. *Master Alameda becomes the Chief martial arts instructor at Camp Idyllic (Union Spatial Navy Academy Training facility) *Company Blue Moon Solids incorporated on Blue Moon *Chirchacj Inc incorporated on planet Chour *On Cool Umbra , the research station Lithium-Umbra has grown into a sizable corporate reseach facility and turned semi public in 4002 . (Opening its door as a Research College) * General Assembly Act 58 of December 4002 gives NAVINT unrestricted operational authorities outside of declared Union space. Wityh the same act NAVINT is prohibited from operating within the United Stars for Intelligence gathering purposes and must ask ARGURUS or FEDERAL POLICE to conduct such operations under full observance of the law. * Great Rhodium Robbery in 4002 on Enceladus *Between 4002 and 5010 three more systems around Distant Shore were colonized. This distant Union Enclave became known as the Distant Shore Family . (Dee-Ess-Ess [4001 ], Manticaree 4002, Androfac [4003 ], Androtech [4010 ]) *System Manticare colonized ,marking it the most distant Union colony at that time. *The Union Astrophysical Science branch was located in the Ivory Tower of the Science Council on Pluribus until 4002 (OTT) It like the other big departments : Medicine , Biology , Xeno Tech research received their own system with eight planets and several space stations in the Glapurius system (Most famous pre Astro Ult Astrophysicist). *Peter Tanner calls for a planet wide press conference and announced that the Luthaaar were killed by Human Terrans so the planet could be colonized for Earth. *The claim of archaeologist Peter Tanner in 4002 , that he found evidence that the Luthaaar died all within the same month and only after the Terran Humans arrived was dismissed as the attempt of a peace hawk loving pacifist to gain personal attention. *Assembly resolution "Looisa Exception of 4002 " which gives the Looisa citizen status as a whole society. *Dying Red with two stars and two planets. Upward Sector Colonized and claimed for the Union in 4002 by a Wurgus Clan *In 4002 the reports of ancient ruins on planet Sels Home of an unknown civilization reach the Science Council . *4002 is the last year of a Longnight period on Nilfeheim *The Midway Bashers win the Vacu-Ball Galactic Champion ship. *Union Member #3989 joins the Union . The Udweiss of the Spinward Sector of the M-0 Galaxy *Union Member #3990 joins the Union . The Ofberi of the Large Magellanic Cloud *Union Member #3991 joins the Union . The Ingoff of Andromeda Region 3 *Union Member #3992 joins the Union . The Rairib of Andromeda Region 3 1 As officially declared sentient being Centron, much to Stahl's objection declared itself to be "Stahl's servant" Category:Union Time Line